


The Vampire and the Demon

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bargains, Bondage, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dom/sub, F/F, It's a very important thing to tag, Okay a dash of plot but not really, Out of Control Demon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual, Sex Toys, Short-Lived Arrogance, Smut, Witchcraft, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: The vampire had lived for centuries. She'd conquered cities, razed armies, murdered thousands. A demon from hell would be just another Tuesday morning snack, as far as she was concerned. How wrong she was.





	The Vampire and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> After the angst-fest that was last story, I figured I'd put up some hardcore smut. I know we've barely established the characters, and we haven't even gotten to know the side people, but here's some demon/vampire sex.

Candles flickered across the red Gothic walls, casting eerie shadows in the otherwise darkened room. Incense filled the air with a sickeningly sweet aroma, and precisely measured magical ingredients sat ready to be scattered across the floor.

Dressed in a deep red, the vampire sauntered into the room, summoning her strength and magic to her. Her nearly white skin glowed in the candlelight, her blue eyes flickering between their natural color and something far more sinister. Her dark red hair sat piled atop her head lest it get in her way.

Standing tall, the vampire slowly exhaled, allowing the day’s tensions to leave her long body. For nearly an entire hour, she sat cross-legged on the floor, cleansing her mind, and drawing her strength. No one, not even a centuries old vampire such as herself could afford to be weak in the face of a demon from the pits of hell.

When at last the vampire felt sure of her prowess, she stood. Slowly, she began chanting, mixing the rare and precious ingredients, grinding it into a fine powder in no time at all with her enhanced strength. She drew the circle, and sprinkled the devil’s mixture. The incense wafted around her, and the black candles burned.

Satisfied with her circle, she carefully traced the demon’s sigil on the wooden floor. She did not resort to chalk, or graphite, or even paint. Instead, she dipped a long finger into her wine glass, swirling around the thick blood. Line by line, the sigil came into being. She sucked her finger clean, releasing it with a resounding pop.

Putting aside her glass, the vampire closed her eyes and she began to chant. Words, ancient and powerful, flowed from her mouth, filling the room, and chilling even her bones. Behind her eyelids, she could see flashes of light, but steadfastly refused to look. Not until she’d completed the spells.

The room grew almost stifling, and soon the vampire’s body shone with a thin layer of perspiration. Both heat and effort strained her every muscle. At last, she felt the presence of another being. Curling her lips into a smirk, the vampire slowly opened her eyes.

There, trapped within the circle, stood a demon. Small, smaller than any she’d seen before, the demon only came up to the vampire’s shoulder. Her eyes glowed dark red, and her horns curved out elegantly. She looked beautiful, the vampire observed. Beautiful, yes, but dangerous. And powerful enough to raze empires.

“Name thyself, demon,” the vampire commanded. “And lend me your power and splendor. I offer you status and wealth beyond imagination. Join me in my quest.” The demon just chuckled darkly, the shadows fading away to reveal her form. The vampire faltered for a moment, taking in the demon’s naked skin. She’d chosen to appear as a human; small pert breasts, wiry pubic hair. All of a human’s physical beauties with none of the modesty, all wrapped around evil incarnate. The vampire shivered in delight and anticipation.

“Names have far too much power, darling,” the demon said, her voice surprisingly soft. Yet the vampire could hear the almost regal bite hidden beneath the deep and melodious tone. “And as for your proposal, as tempting as it sounds, it would be as useless as offering me magic to wield, or a throne to sit on. What use are those things to me when I already have those things you speak of. If you are not prepared to negotiate with a demon, I suggest you try again another day.”

“Then tell me, demon,” the vampire demanded, not so easily intimidated. She’d roamed this earth for centuries, and knew her way around demon contracts. “What could I offer you if not riches and titles? If it is my soul you want, you will have to come up with something else. That is not up for discussion. I am the most prolific magic wielder that ever was. You would be lucky to serve at my feet.”

The demon rolled her shoulders, considering it. She ran her decidedly unhuman tongue over her sharp teeth, casually dragging her fingers over the protective circle’s barrier. The vampire smirked, knowing it would hold even through the end of the universe. Her spells, ancient and unbreakable, easily kept the demon at bay.

“I’ll tell you what, vampire,” the demon said in a bored tone. “You have skill, I’ll give you that. And since you’re so very pretty, I have a little proposal for you. Your enchantments and protective spells could easily hold me. So, break this little circle for me, and prove yourself. If I find you satisfactory and worthy of my being at your beck and call, I’ll give you an open contract for you to do whatever your heart desires. And all you have to do is brush aside that little circle.”

The vampire scoffed, but the demon could see the cogs in her brain turning. She’d take the offer. Her hubris wouldn’t allow for anything different. Chanting quietly, the vampire summoned her spells, casting anything that would keep the demon contained at her. At last, satisfied, she brushed the circle away.

The demon did not move, bound by unbreakable chains. The vampire smirked, thrilled to have such a formidable angel of darkness under her spell. She easily lifted the small demon, taking a moment to show off her enhanced vampire strength before forcing her to kneel. The demon tested her bonds, finding them solid.

The vampire pursed her lips, wondering just how to prove to this devil of a monster that she was more than worthy. Looking down at the demon woman kneeling at her feet, an idea struck her. Waving her hand, the chains yanked the demon upright, extending her tiny body. More chains, these at her ankles, spread her legs until her human body stood open and vulnerable to the vampire’s whim.

She couldn’t help herself, and chuckled deeply, drawing a pale hand down between the demon’s legs. The demon gasped, clearly unused to being pleasured in a human body.

“I believe you’ll find I can be quite satisfactory,” the vampire murmured, sinking down to the floor, her knees cushioned by a clever carpeting spell. She eagerly spread the demon’s vulva, opening her up to the vampire’s incessant tongue. The demon writhed, and gasped, her movements sending bolts of arousal straight to the vampire’s core.

The vampire felt herself grow wet, and she instinctively parted her thighs. So focused on proving this quarrelsome demon wrong, she didn’t notice her satisfied smirk until she felt phantom hands teasing up her thighs, maneuvering beneath her dress and between her legs.

“Wha-” she gasped, as the hands turned into a tongue, pressing against her sensitive clitoris. She faltered in her ministrations, confusedly blinking down at the ground but seeing nothing. Then, more unseen forces began teasing her opening, sliding in with little trouble. She gasped, digging her nails into the demon’s hips. The phantom hands began caressing her entire body, disrupting her intense concentration.

It only took a moment. Just a split second of distraction before the chains snapped, and the demon woman dropped free. The vampire gasped in both alarm and pleasure, reaching desperately for her bowl of sea salt. But the demon just laughed, batting it away harmlessly. A low whine welled up in the vampire’s throat as the hands and tongue pressed into her soaked pussy. Then, they disappeared, leaving the vampire gasping and squirming.

“Foolish woman,” the demon growled in amusement, grasping the vampire’s wrists, and pinning them behind her back. The vampire struggled, shocked that, in her tiny and breakable human form, the demon could possibly overpower a fully-fledged vampire. The demon barely had to exert any effort to shove the vampire to the ground, her wrists magically bound behind her. “Darling, you cannot contain me. I am terror and destruction. Doom and evil incarnate. I am fire, and fire cannot be chained or beaten. Especially not by the likes of you. You may be powerful, dear girl, but your arrogance had been your downfall.”

The vampire whimpered, as the demon tightly gripped her once immaculately curled hair, forcing her cheek into the hard wood floor. Bits of the ground up mixtures dug into her sensitive skin. She knew she’d pay for her hubris.

The demon finally let go of her hair, moving away for a moment, but the vampire didn’t dare move. Her breathing came erratically in her panic and fear, yes, but also in anticipation of what this magnificent creature would do to her.

The demon clicked her forked tongue, grabbing at the vampire’s hips, and jerking them up. With a low chuckle, she forced the vampire’s dress up to her waist, exposing her satin panties. The vampire gasped, squirming with embarrassment as the demon mockingly snapped at the waistband. Without warning, the demon brought her hand down on the vampire’s rump, causing the bloodsucker to yelp in shock.

“How- how dare you?” the vampire snapped, struggling to cling to her dignity. “Unhand me you monster. I swear I will- ah!” The vampire shrieked as the demon struck her several times in quick succession.to her shock and shame, the demon didn’t strike her with the intent to cause pain, instead restraining herself enough for the blows to make the vampire tremble with want.

The humiliation, the vampire found, of being spanked like a child, couldn’t compare to the humiliation of her body reacting positively to the stinging slaps. Gasping and writhing, the vampire desperately tried to keep herself from moaning or something equally shameful. But her body couldn’t lie.

“You act so high and mighty,” the demon whispered, stroking a finger over the soaked crotch of the vampire’s panties. “But you love this, sweetling. Your body craves this release. Let me show you just how wonderful I can make you feel. Little vampire, you are no match for a demon.” She kept stroking the length of the vampire’s satin covered pussy.

“Do- do your – oh! – do your worst,” the vampire hissed, unable to stop herself from pressing into the demon’s touch. “Fuck me if you can, you- oh, fuck…” The vampire whimpered, straining against the bonds at her wrists.

The demon’s lips split into a deadly smirk. Wrenching the panting woman up, she clawed at the bonds, letting them fall away. Harshly, she ordered the vampire onto the bed.

The vampire scoffed, snapping that there was no bed in this room. But she should have known better than to doubt an all-powerful demon. She turned, yanking her dress back down, to find a plush and ornate canopy bed ready and waiting. With a slightly uneasy look back at the demon, who crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow, the vampire nodded. She crawled onto the bed, her ass still smarting.

Immediately, invisible vinelike tendrils grasped her wrists and ankles, spreading her long body out on the mattress. Erratically breathing, she squirmed. Had she been a human, she knew her entire body would have been flushed with lust and embarrassment. Though still fully clothed to the demon’s unabashed nudity, the vampire felt she may as well have been fully naked for all it mattered.

The demon, seeming to have the same thoughts, flexed her fingers, claws shooting out of her blunted nails. With little regard for the expensive fabrics, she shredded the Vampire’s clothing. First the dress, exposing the bound woman’s most vulnerable areas. She flinched as the demon laid her claw over her chest, pressing down just enough to leave little indents but not enough to break the pale skin.

The vampire held her breath, her small breasts stilling. But the demon just smirked at her, slicing through the straps of her lacy bra. The vampire’s pink nipples stood erect on her chest, begging to be touched. Retracting her claws, the demon ran her fingers over the soft swells, enjoying how responsive her pretty little vampire was.

“What’s your name?” the vampire demanded, her voice quavering as the demon flicked her long tongue over a puckered nipple. The vampire sighed as her eyes fluttered shut. She longed to just give into the demon’s touch. The demon’s careful, almost gentle touch. But she needed to prove herself worthy. Prove that she and the demon could be mutually beneficial to each other. And for that, she couldn’t be whining and humping like a bitch in heat.

“You tell me yours I’ll tell you mine,” the demon said, sucking on the vampire’s beautiful neck. There was no pulse from the arteries there, however. Even so, the vampire gasped as the demon bit down ever so slightly, piercing the sensitive flesh. “I’ll find out eventually, darling. Ooh, it’s been ages since I’ve had a taste of vampire blood.”

“Lisha,” the vampire whispered, arching into her touch. “My name is Lisha. Now you.” The demon hummed drawing back and licking the remaining blood away. The puncture wounds healed over in an instant. Leaning down, the demon whispered in Lisha’s ear. Xhallmoza. The vampire shuddered, feeling the demon’s thigh work its way between her spread legs, rubbing into her dripping pussy.

Xhallmoza rolled the name around on her tongue, liking how it sounded. It was such a pretty name for a pretty woman. In spite of herself, Lisha felt herself respond needily to the praise. She shifted underneath the demon’s slight weight, trying to get more friction.

“Beg me,” Xhallmoza whispered. The vampire shook her head stubbornly. She’d hold out as long as she could. Though, judging by the state of her satin underwear, it wouldn’t be much longer at all. Xhallmoza gave her a knowing look, like she could determine the exact number of minutes it would take to have Lisha screaming out her name.

“Let’s see what kind of fun we can have,” the demon said, her eyes dancing with mischief. She waved a hand, and a small trunk came sailing into the room, the door locking behind it. Recognizing the polished wood, Lisha squeaked involuntarily, struggling to sit up.

The trunk’s locks and combinations groaned and clicked, finally popping open. Lisha squeezed her eyes shut as the treasure trove of expensive toys came into view.

“That’s- that’s private, and none of your business,” she said, glaring at Xhallmoza. “You can’t just- oh, god.” Her protests died on her lips when she saw the naked demon bent over, rifling through the chest. Finally, Xhallmoza straightened her back, holding a few things in her hands.

“You humans have such fascinating instruments,” Xhallmoza said, ignoring Lisha’s heated protest that she was not a human. “Tsk, tsk. I think I like it when you’re not talking as much. Here, wouldn’t want to ruin these pretty things.” With a wave of her hand, the demon stripped Lisha of her final defense, leaving the vampire naked and completely open to her teasing. She held up the ruined underwear, the crotch completely soaked with arousal. Before Lisha could protest, Xhallmoza stuffed the sopping wet fabric into her mouth.

Lisha gasped, tasting herself. She tried to spit the sodden fabric out only for Xhallmoza to push it further in. Looking far too amused, the demon informed her she’d have to clean them up before she let her talk again. Lisha nodded, glaring. But she sucked at the wetness anyway, somehow becoming even more aroused at the demeaning order.

So focused on cleaning her own underwear with her tongue, Lisha didn’t notice Xhallmoza shifting her focus to the area between her legs until she felt something cold teasing at her netherlips. Twitching, Lisha blinked down to see her favorite, glass, dildo in the demon’s expert grasp.

Xhallmoza rubbed the head of the dildo in small circles at her wetness, getting it nice and lubed up. Then, she pulled away, causing Lisha to groan into her underwear. Xhallmoza pulled the fabric free, careful not to snag it on the vampire’s fangs, giving it a critical examination before tossing it aside. She pressed the sex toy to Lisha’s lips, and was pleased when the vampire automatically opened her gorgeous mouth.

Lisha licked and sucked, coating the glass in plenty of moisture. Though, going by the fountain between her legs, she didn’t think it would be that necessary. Xhallmoza pulled the dildo away slowly, giving Lisha enough time for one last swipe. She left a bit of lipstick on the clear glass.

“Such a shame you can’t see yourself now,” the demon murmured, taking in her mussed hair and smeared lipstick. Lisha nodded absently, too focused on the throbbing between her legs. But had she taken the time, she’d have been just as disappointed. It wasn’t every day that a demon stripped her, bound her, and readied to fuck her.

Lisha expected Xhallmoza to ease the dildo into her vagina, slowly fucking her and picking up speed until the entire bed shook. Instead, Xhallmoza dropped the toy onto the silk sheets, and plunged two of her fingers into Lisha without so much as a warning. Lisha cried out, bucking her hips. She could hear the quiet splash-like noises Xhallmoza’s fingers made as they slipped in and out of her wet pussy, curling to meet her g-spot each time.

“Fffff-” Lisha hissed out, writhing against her bonds. Her walls clenched at the demon’s fingers, trying to get as much stimulation as she could manage. She clenched her fists, wishing the bonds that held her down were corporeal, so she had something to anchor her. Then, just like that, Xhallmoza pulled away completely, leaving Lisha to futilely clench against nothing.

Lisha keened in protest, panting heavily. Xhallmoza did not relent. The demon simply licked her fingers clean, maintaining eye contact the entire time. That caused the vampire to practically salivate, internally screaming for Xhallmoza to fuck her. But she didn’t beg. Not yet. No, this creature of the night still had a little resolve left in her.

For just a second, the demon’s image shifted, giving Lisha a glimpse of her true form. Lisha tensed, eyes wide, but did not scream. Seemingly satisfied, Xhallmoza reached for the dildo, teasing it back between Lisha’s legs once more. Lisha keened, rocking her hips slowly but surely.

Centimeter by centimeter, Xhallmoza pushed the cooled glass inside, relishing in how Lisha shuddered in relief, arching her body into her touch. Xhallmoza set a maddening pace, drawing out Lisha’s torment even more by steadfastly refusing to touch any part of her. It felt like it took an entire minute just to bury half the toy’s modest length.

A sob escaped Lisha’s mouth as she twisted, and struggled, desperate to be fucked by this demon woman. She whined, but always Xhallmoza pulled just enough away to maintain her own set pace. Seeming to be struck with an idea, Xhallmoza let go entirely, snapping her fingers. The dildo started moving independently, just as torturously slow. She couldn’t think straight as Xhallmoza magically fucked her, while turning her full attentions back on her heaving breasts.

The vampire could feel the demon’s slick wetness pressing into her hip, gliding up her stomach. She trembled, clenching around the dildo, and trying futility to draw it deeper. But Xhallmoza’s spell couldn’t be swayed. Still, it didn’t stop Lisha from writhing beneath the demon’s touch.

“Still not going to give in?” Xhallmoza asked. Lisha shook her head shakily. But she was so close. So very close. Xhallmoza nodded, tilting her head. Wordlessly, she summoned another toy from the chest. Lisha mewled, seeing what Xhallmoza had chosen. The demon tilted her head, holding the chord between two fingers before tearing it out.

Lisha gasped, opening her mouth to protest, but with another snap of the demon’s fingers, the device turned on. Humans had their own version of a magic wand, and Lisha adored it. Sensing her anticipation, the demon gave Lisha a wink, touching the toy to her nipples.

The vampire jerked, whimpering. The demon, though definitely not a human being no matter how she appeared, knew her way around a Hitachi wand. She kept the toy raised, just barely skimming her areolas and pebbled nipples. The teasing vibrations went straight to Lisha’s core.

At long last, Xhallmoza brought the wand lower, positioning it first on Lisha’s mons, dragging it downward, cruelly avoiding her pulsating clitoris.

Giving up at last on propriety, Lisha loudly moaned as the vibrations transferred to the glass dildo, sending the sensations deep inside her vagina. She was so close to orgasming even with Xhallmoza’s refusal to do more than tease.

“I- I- I’m going to-” Lisha cried out when the toys stopped completely, leaving her teetering dangerously on the edge with nothing to finish her off. “No! No, I was so close.” Xhallmoza just laughed, climbing off the bed, and watching Lisha struggle in vain.

Xhallmoza waited, sauntering around the room, until she was sure Lisha had cooled off enough for her to continue. Then, she settled between Lisha’s spread legs, taking the dildo in hand. Unlike the slow and steady pumping from before, Xhallmoza took matters into her own hands, and buried the entire length of the toy inside Lisha’s aching pussy. That made the vampire shriek in surprise, arching up to meet each wildly varied thrust.

Sometimes, Xhallmoza inched in, other times, she thrust hard and fast. With no discernible pattern, Lisha floundered, moaning almost non-stop. Soon, the vibrator rejoined the party, and this time it hovered, stuck on an almost impossibly low speed, over Lisha’s engorged clitoris. It wasn’t enough.

Neither, though they drove Lisha completely crazy, were the phantom hands and tongue that worshiped at her breasts. Pinching and sucking, they kept Lisha on the edge even as the vibrator did little more than tease at what could be.

Nearly incoherent, Lisha hoped her undulating hips and pathetically desperate gasps and whimpers would be enough for Xhallmoza. Enough that she’d have mercy on her and finally give Lisha what she so frantically needed. But again, just before she came, Xhallmoza pulled away.

“No, no please!” Lisha said, struggling against her bonds with every ounce of vampiric strength she still possessed. She felt completely deranged. Unhinged even, as the demon wrested every last ounce of dignity and pride from her unbelievably aroused body.

She couldn’t even begin to fathom how many timed the demon woman brought her to the edge only to cruelly pull away at the last possible second. Shaking, lightheaded, unfathomably horny, Lisha could do nothing more than squirm and sob. But the worst bit, more torturous than the invisible forces at her tits, more excruciating than the dildo buried to the hilt inside her, more insanity inducing than the wand that never gave her the stimulation she needed, was Xhallmoza’s words.

She whispered into Lisha’s ear as she fucked her with no sign of pity. Whispered that it could all be over if Lisha only admitted the truth. That she, a great and terrible vampire of the ancients, couldn’t hold a candle to a demon straight out of the pits of hell. That the demon had bested her at her own game, and she had proven herself to be nothing more than a needy little slut.

And though Lisha wanted nothing more than to do just that, she bit her tongue, shaking her head as breathless, mortified whimpers escaped her tightly closed mouth. Rage bubbled up inside her trembling body. How dare this demon bitch do this to her? She’d bested hordes of witches and wizards in 13th century Tibet. Survived every major war in history. Controlled demons countless times with her strength and prowess.

So how in hell’s name she ended up completely naked, tied spread eagle to a bed while being fucked with her own toys, she couldn’t say. No, she couldn’t even begin to fathom the events and mistakes she’d made to end up here.

Pathetic little whimpers and mews bubbled up in her throat. Her dignity was long gone by the time Xhallmoza brought her to the edge only to deny her for the seventh time. At least, it felt like seven times. Something inside the vampire broke. She hated feeling this weak, but at the same time couldn’t deny to herself how much she craved it. How much she loved being pinned down by someone so much stronger, and fucked within an inch of her undead life.

“Please,” she begged, voice hoarse and horribly needy. “Please, let me cum. Please. You’re right, you’re so right. Please, you won. I was- oh fuck! – arrogant and you put me in my place. Oh, god, oh! Please, I can’t! I can’t take it anymore. Please let me cum, please! Oh, god, I’ll do anything. God, please I’ll give you whatever you want! Please have mercy! Xoza please!”

“You’ve been so good, my beautiful vampire,” Xhallmoza murmured. “You deserve a reward.” Lisha sobbed in relief, her eyes growing impossibly wide as the demon lowered her head between Lisha’s soaked thighs and planted a soft kiss on her twitching clit. Then, she moved up, splaying her human body along Lisha’s sweat soaked one.

As Xhallmoza nipped and kissed at her breasts, she furiously pounded the dildo into Lisha’s hypersensitive pussy, bringing that phantom tongue of hers to Lisha’s clit. And this time, she did not stop.

“Xoza, please! Oh, god, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she cried. It was too much. With an ear-piercing shriek to rival the banshees, Lisha came screaming. Body violently convulsing, she knew that had there not been spells protecting her from that very thing, she’d have ripped her limbs from their sockets with her strength.

Behind her eyelids, she saw stars as Xhallmoza restlessly fucked her into oblivion. Even as Lisha babbled incoherently, she didn’t stop, drawing out the vampire’s pleasure until she came again, and again. She might have even squirted at one point, but with her brain short circuiting with every kiss Xhallmoza pressed to her hypersensitive body, she couldn’t have any way of knowing for sure.

It became too much to handle. Overstimulated, and desperately sucking in much needed air, Lisha came one last time before she spiraled out of consciousness.

In her dream she was falling. Tumbling through space and time itself. High on her own pleasure, the vampire fell. Down, down, down to the pits of hell where the fire burned, and the darkness stifled. But, a creature of the night, the vampire had nothing to fear.

In her dream, she was searching desperately for someone, though she knew not who. All she was certain of was that she had to find her because the person she searched for meant everything. Over mountains, and across lakes of bubbling lava, she searched. And always, calling out her name. Xoza. Xoza. Xoza.

She startled awake to find herself no longer bound to the bed, and now wrapped in a warm blanket to help her rapidly cooling body. Vampires never did fare well in the cold. Beside her, a small woman, no longer sporting great horns and flashing red eyes, smiled down at her, stroking her horribly tangled hair.

“You were magnificent, my love,” Xoza whispered. Xoza, not Xhallmoza. Not a demon, but instead just an extraordinary and magical woman. Already feeling stronger, Lisha stretched out her long limbs, greedily drinking both the cup of blood and the cup of water Xoza offered up. She pushed them aside with a smirk, licking her lips.

“Your turn,” she said, and with a burst of supernatural speed, she had her beautiful lover pinned beneath her. Xoza gasped, rocking her hips up to meet Lisha’s touch. Watching the beautiful vampire had kept her on edge the entire time and in an embarrassingly short time, Xoza shuddered with her own orgasm, clutching Lisha’s shoulder like a lifeline before finally falling limp.

Lisha rolled onto her side, torn between smugness that she’d affected her lover so strongly, and disappointment that she couldn’t draw it out for even a quarter the length she had.

“You sneaky little witch,” Lisha said, pulling her still trembling little demon of a lover close. When she and Xoza planned their little foray into theatrical acting, they hadn’t discussed specifics except the basic premise.

“I couldn’t help it,” Xoza said, nuzzling into Lisha’s neck. “You were just so precious chanting those spells I gave you. You know you mispronounced at least half of the words.” Because, for all her vampiric talents, magic was not part of Lisha’s repertoire. No, that honor went to her witch girlfriend who’d cast all the spells that night, even the ones that were designed to keep her own body bound.

Xoza ran a hand down Lisha’s body. Lisha shivered in response. What they’d done that night had left her utterly spent, and still far too sensitive, however. And though it had been one of the most powerful orgasms in her considerable lifetime, she didn’t think she’d be able to handle anything else again for at least a few days.

“Let me fuck you,” Lisha whispered instead, grabbing Xoza’s hand. “Let me make you scream just as hard as I did. Let me bite you, my darling.”

“Oh, alright,” Xoza said, rolling her eyes and pretending to be indifferent. “Just a nip, though. My feisty vampire. No turning for either of us tonight.”

“Have you given any thought to my suggestion?” Lisha asked, trailing down Xoza’s body. “Don’t you want to join me as a monster of the night, and spend eternity in my arms? I know how much you love these muscles after all.” Xoza groaned as Lisha pressed a single digit inside. “You. Me. Conquering the world. Doing anything we please.”

“Okay,” Xoza breathed. And Lisha immediately stopped, sitting up with a start. She’d been sure, as much at it would have broken her dead heart, that Xoza would refuse. “Sure. But not until I turn forty. I’d rather not spend eternity at thirty-four, for whatever reason. And really, darling. What’s six years when you’ve lived through over six centuries?”

Lisha grinned wildly, falling back onto the bed with a giddy laugh. All thoughts of making Xoza scream vanished from her mind as she peppered the smaller woman with kisses. In all her years, with all the people she knew, she’d never loved someone as much as she did Xoza. Never.

“Next time,” she said, curling around the tiny witch. “Next time, I’m thinking I’ll be the big, bad vampire coming to despoil an innocent virgin. You’ll beg me, but have no idea for what, and I, in my infinite generosity will be all too happy to oblige.”

“If you like,” Xoza said, yawning and shutting her eyes. “But you and I both know it’ll end up being you, the big, bad vampire, and me, a not-so-innocent virgin who shows you the true meaning of pleasure. And you’ll beg so prettily, I’ll just have to give you what you want.”

They both giggled, not at all like the fearsome vampire and witch they were. Because Xoza was completely and utterly right about that. The fearsome vampire would beg, and plead, and her witch of a lover would make her cum so very hard. And after, they’d cuddle and whisper sweet nothings, and one day, one day, Xoza and Lisha would conquer the world. One day.


End file.
